1. Field
The present specification generally relates to systems and methods for producing optical fiber and, more specifically, to systems and methods for cooling optical fiber.
2. Technical Background
Glass optical fiber is generally formed by drawing the optical fiber from a preform which is heated to a draw temperature in a draw furnace. After the optical fiber is drawn from the preform, the bare or uncoated optical fiber may be susceptible to damage from mechanical contact. Such damage may adversely affect both the mechanical and optical properties of the optical fiber. Accordingly, to prevent such damage, a coating may be applied to the optical fiber soon after the optical fiber is drawn from the preform. However, if the coating is applied to the heated optical fiber (e.g., if the coating is applied to the optical fiber immediately after the optical fiber is drawn from the preform) the elevated temperature of the optical fiber may reduce the effectiveness of the coating for protecting the optical fiber.
Given that the optical fiber process is vertically constrained, cooling of the optical fiber is generally accomplished over the fixed distance. As such, the optical fiber must be aggressively cooled over a fixed distance to reach a temperature suitable for application of the coating. Accordingly, the rate at which the optical fiber is cooled may be one rate limiting step in increasing the drawing speed of optical fiber. Further, gases currently used to cool optical fibers, such as helium gas, may be expensive and may require refrigeration to achieve the necessary cooling thereby adding to the overall cost of the optical fiber manufacturing process.
Accordingly, alternative systems and methods for cooling optical fiber are needed.